stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods of Lower Decks in Wintry Timelines
"Gods of Lower Decks in Wintry Timelines" was the sixth Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge based upon the Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges. It was the sixth Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge of 's Season 9.5. It was managed by ''Star Trek Online Forum'' users and was made up of three separate challenges. Prompt #1 - Cold Timeline "Cold Timeline" was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user . :While fighting a Breen starship in Deferi space, an interaction between your ship's energy weapons and the Breen's torpedoes causes a rip in space-time to open, dumping both ships into the late 19th century, near Luna. With engines offline and suffering from critical damage, your ship is forced to crash-land on Earth, taking with it the survivors of the Breen ship, who you beam on-board just before the Confederacy ship explodes. Where are you, how do you survive and avoid explorers, and how do you get home? Entries *''Strange Times Are Upon Us'' by C Prompt #2 - Lower Decks "Lower Decks" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user C. :The captain and the officers get all the glory, but it's the petty officers, bekks, and uhlanir that make it possible. What's a typical or atypical day like off the bridge of your ship, in the gunnery deck, the lower engine spaces, the science labs, and the enlisted lounges? What do the snipes and squints think of your captain? Do the corpsmen and nurses hate doing all the work while the chief medical officer takes the credit? Are your rank-and-file as rough and ready as you, or are they like that poor bastard in Chuck Sonnenburg's Star Trek: First Contact review who "just wanted to study quasars!"? Entries *"Downbelow" by C Background information *This challenge was inspired by the episode of the . Prompt #3 - The Pantheon "The Pantheon" was the third and final of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was submitted by Star Trek Online Forum user moonshadowdark. :In 2267, the crew of the discovered a world inhabited by a humanoid lifeform claiming to be the ancient Greek god, Apollo. After his temple was destroyed and the affections for his beloved Carolyn Palamas were rejected, he faded away and the Enterprise escaped. They left the planet behind and no one has heard tale of these beings for quite some time. :Until now. :While on a deep space survey mission, your crew has discovered three beings claiming to be the last of the gods. , and . These three have taken an away team hostage and are demanding your presence. Upon beam down, you discover that these gods want you to chose one of them as your "deity" and give them the power to rule once more. Each god promises you a different reward for your aid and threaten to destroy you and your ship if you do not choose. What will you do? Who will you side with? External link *Unofficial LC #6: Gods of lower decks in wintry timelines on the Arc Forums Category:Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenges